


A Promise Made

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Kurtbastian Short Stories [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sebastian's birthday but he can't quite enjoy it - until Kurt appears with a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise Made

All around him people lift their classes and congratulate him. 25 years old. One of the important numbers, quarter of a century.

Sebastian laughs as he downs his beer and gets a new one, but there’s a sadness in his eyes that just won’t go away. No matter how many friends he has, no matter how many of them would kill to get him into bed – it doesn’t work if Kurt’s not there.

But Kurt’s off in Canada, working on the presentation of his fashionline, his first big fashion show. In one of Sebastian’s dream cities, no less.

And Sebastian is stuck in New York and then Boston the next week because his boss is a bitch and loves to send him around the US on business, because, as she so wonderfully explains it, he’s not bound down. Because having a boyfriend is not enough to be considered settled down.

Sebastian sighs, sulking a bit.

Just then he hears a familiar tune and looks up, surprised.

The stage is dark, but he knows that song – it’s one of his and Kurt’s guilty pleasures, most people don’t even know the band.

 

And suddenly, there he is.

Kurt.

Standing in clothes that had to be painted on, a mic in his hand and a bright smile on his face as his eyes automatically settle on Sebastian who stares up at him with open mouth.

 

The music gets louder and Kurt starts to sing, never stopping looking at Sebastian.

 

I see reflections of tomorrow  
And a story becoming life  
I see the sum of every perfect thought  
Unlocked within my mind  
Can our dream survive a thousand lies?  
To linger when we die  
Can a promise last forever?  
When lifetimes intertwine  
For in your hand my essence rests  
As does your spirit mine  
My dearest friend  
My deepest love  
The sentiment divine

Sebastian has to blink rapidly so he doesn’t start crying. This song. He knows what it means to the man who wrote it and he knows that he and Kurt talked about it in length.

Hearing it now makes something flutter in his chest, a kind of hope he never thought he’d have. __  
  
I can be certain  
There's nowhere else to be  
Than in your arms  
When the world comes down on me  
I can believe it  
And give myself away  
To face our every burden  
With a promise made on our wedding day  
  


Sebastian hears the whisper around him but ignores them as he steps closer to the stage.

Yes, it’s a wedding song. But for them it’s so much more.

 __  
Darkness is an angel's bow  
Like an anchor to the heart  
Casting arrows into the snow  
Unknowing where you are  
And if a promise is forever  
Words that can forget  
Then it lives within the heart of God  
A love without regret

They met two years ago at a concert for this band, met and remembered. And then they talked and became friends and it was another concert, during this song, where they shared their first kiss.

Sebastian remembers and swallows heavily as he waits for Kurt to finish. __  
  
I can be certain (and can you see?)  
There's nowhere else to be (what you mean to me)  
Than in your arms  
When the world belongs to me  
I can believe it (and I believe)  
And give myself away (in you and me)  
To live out every moment  
With a promise made on our wedding day

Kurt finishes and looks down at Sebastian who looks up at him in awe.

„Kurt, what are you even _doing_ here?”

Kurt laugs and steps down from the stage, ignoring the whispers around him. He knows, at least ten of the people in this room have been Sebastian’s fuck buddies at one point and he’s making a scene, but he doesn’t care.

“It’s your birthday,” he says simply, hugging Sebastian before kissing him lightly on the lips. “You thought I’d forget it?”

Sebastian laughs, free and gleeful. “I thought you’d be working!”

He shrugs. “I don’t have to be in Vancouver before Sunday evening,” he says, conversationally, and Sebastian grins at the glint in Kurts’s eyes.

“Today is Wednesday,” he points out and Kurt nods. “Yes. And that’s my present for you, Bas. I want you and me on a plane in five hours. We’re going to Vancouver.”

The room is completely silent, even the music has been turned off, but Kurt doesn’t care, he only concentrates on Sebastian. Sebastian, whose eyes have widened and who’s staring at him with open mouth.

“Vancouver?” he asks, disbelievingly. “We’re going to Vancouver?”

Kurt nods, kissing him again. “Yes. I know you’ve been wanting to go there forever, even though I have no idea why. I’ll put you back on a plane on Sunday evening, after we’ve seen everything there is to see in that town.”

Sebastian actually _squeals_ at this and hugs Kurt so tightly he has to take a step backwards so he doesn’t fall. A wide grin is on his face and he sees Blaine over Sebastian’s shoulder.

Blaine looks completely baffled, but also grudginly respectful and Kurt loves that look on him. It gives him the courage to go on with his plan.

 

“I have another present,” he whispers into Sebastian’s ear and releases, clearing his throat.

“It’s not… I mean… It doesn’t have to mean anything,” he tries to explain as he presents Sebastian with a small box. He hears sharp intakes of breath from the people closest to them – girls from Sebastian’s college and law firm, but also Santana and Brittany who somehow have become his closest friends – but he only looks at Sebastian. Sebastian who stares at the box before reaching out to it with a trembling hand.

“It can mean whatever you want,” Kurt says again, as Sebastian opens the box, revealing the silver ring with three small diamonds on it.

“I saw it in the window and knew it was yours,” Kurt continues, watching Sebastian who still hasn’t reacted nervously.

“I know we haven’t been together that long yet,” – one year and counting – “and this is not me forcing you to do anything. If you say no, it’s okay. If you just want to wear it as normal jewelery, that’s fine, too.”

Sebastian swallows. “What… What does it mean to you then?”

Kurt takes a deep breath and reaches for Sebastian’s hand. “I hate being your boyfriend,” he says, voice shaking, but he smiles as Sebastian’s eyes bore into his.

“I hate that my management doesn’t allow you at events with me because they want to prevent a scandal. I hate that guys and girls flirt with you because no one sees that you’re taken when I’m not with you. I hate that your father doesn’t allow me to come to family dinners because I’m “only a boyfriend” and it would be too much hassle to introduce me to everyone. I hate that you fight with him all the time because of me. I hate that your firm is sending you all over the US instead of giving you a normal job in one city, where I could come home to, because you’re not considered “tied down”.”

He swallows and grips Sebastian’s hand harder. “And I fucking hate that I wasn’t allowed into the ICU when you had your accident last month because we’re not family. I was so fucking scared I’d lose you without at least seeing you for one more time.

So yeah. I hate being your boyfriend. That’s what this ring means to me.”

Sebastian’s eyes are wet, Kurt can see it, and he’s almost sorry he’s done this here, in front of Sebastian’s friends because he knows how much his boyfriend hates to appear weak. But on the other hand, he couldn’t wait any longer.

Sebastian clears his throat and leans down, his forehead touching Kurt’s. “I hate being your boyfriend, too,” he whispers, and Kurt grins widely. “Is that a yes?”

Sebastian laughs and takes the ring out of the box, slipping it on, before hugging Kurt again. “Of course it is, dumbass, and now kiss me before we leave for a hotel, I need to have sex with you before we board the plane.”

Kurt laughs loudly and so do the other people in the room, cheering for them.

Kurt ignores them all, only concentrates on the feeling of Sebastian’s lips on his and the press of the ring against his cheek where Sebastian holds him close.

Yes. Fiancé is so much better than boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "A Promise Made" by The Crüxshadows


End file.
